Law of Incongruity
by SecretWyvern
Summary: To dive into Dark Souls is quite straightforward. You take the obvious step of buying the game. Be that as it may the callousness of Dark Souls is what truly separates the masses. Logan is a somewhat average individual. By cause of an anomaly, he has had his soul ripped out of his body, traversing time and space to a land of unformed fog, an expanse of emptiness. Heavily AU!
1. Prologue

"So yeah, when I was in Sen's Fortress, I accidentally hit that one Onion guy and he fell off the cliff." His friend spoke. "I hope he is immortal like I am, looked like a nice guy."

Logan paused. His mind in turmoil, he opened the door to his small but cosy apartment.

'_You son of a bitch.' _Logan thought.

_'__He must be doing this on purpose, how can you possibly kill three NPCs in a row?'_

"Hey, listen, you really shouldn't have done that." he murmured. "Siegmeyer of Catarina is an extremely important part of the series you know? How could you kill a longtime favourite?!"

Unsure of how to respond to Logan's remark, Alexander laughed evilly, "Hehe, after all the punishment I have gone through, I'm still supposed to be nice to the NPCs? Forget it!"

Logan's answer to that malicious remark was to hang up his phone. He washed his hands by the sink in his kitchen and sat on the couch in the middle of his modest living room.

To Logan, Dark Souls was an extremely interesting game. He grew up in a normal family home in the countryside. He had two loving parents and a good childhood if only a pampered one. His parents gave away all the money they saved for over 25 years to give him a chance to go to college.

He was grateful for the opportunity and took up the challenge, graduating 5 years later as an accountant. However, not all was well. After his graduation, he started doubting himself.

Logan was a weak-willed individual, and his interests wavered heavily over the years. That's when he stumbled upon Dark Souls. He admired the way the chosen undead never gave up on his task. Trying out the game, he soon found himself finishing all three of the souls series.

Dark souls helped him out of his depression, giving him satisfaction no other game has ever achieved. It is why his friends tease him, calling him a loremaster, as a result of watching hours upon hours of lore videos.

Checking the clock, Logan turned on his television for the evening news.

"Be sure to look out of your windows tonight at 11 PM for the biggest meteor shower of the century! Scientists and enthusiasts alike have been anticipating this phenomenon for over two months. It was disclosed that this anomaly could cause a weakening of Earth's magnetic field and create beautiful lights the likes of which had never been seen before. It would be a grand shame to miss-"

Before Logan could process what was happening, a massive crack broke open space in the middle of his apartment, instantly annihilating the entire building.


	2. Chapter 1: A Dark Plane

When Logan awoke, the first thing he did was scream. The second thing he did, was to realize he couldn't do so. He panicked, searching for something, anything that could make him feel less constrained.

To his dismay, he found that he could not feel anything. He did not feel his own body and could not feel his heartbeat. His eyes only showed him endless dark, as if he was in a cave, without a shred of light.

Logan didn't know how long he sat there, panicking in the endless, silent dark, but he finally calmed down after an uncertain amount of time.

_'__This is not the time to be cursing the heavens and crying for my mother. I need to wake up. Since I still possess my mind, I must be in a state similar to sleep paralysis or a coma. As long as I can wake, I would be able to figure out what happened'_

Renewed with determination, he tried to remember how one of his friends described the feeling of sleep paralysis.

_'__The first step is to calm down. Since my mind is still working, it must mean I am still capable of waking up. The second step is to try to wiggle my toes until feeling returns to my feet. Eventually, I should be able to wrestle back control over my body by working up to my chest.'_

After a while, Logan got a small sensation. He got it! A feeling of elation and hope washed over him as he tugged on the response he got from his body.

But he could not celebrate for long as suddenly, he felt his mind tugged inwards into what he perceived was his body. A shining white light, compared to the endless dark greeted him.

Logan felt disturbed. He knew he was not seeing this through his eyes, but rather through his mind. By trying to process feeling into his body he unknowingly conceived an ability to see and to an extent, feel through his consciousness.

What he saw, however, shocked him to his core. He was a soul! A small white soul with a sliver of grey stuck in the endless darkness surrounding him.

_'__What have I gotten myself into?! The existence of a soul can only attribute to the absence of a physical body. Am I dead? Have I died, with my body still on earth?'_

Feeling another panic attack incoming he forcefully clamped down on his emotions, courtesy of his new ability, most likely a free package with being a conscious soul, not constrained by the physical body.

_'__The most important thing to do right now is to analyze my circumstances. I do not wish to stay in purgatory for eternity.'_

Once again, he focused inwards, finding the white light that flaunts his soul, with a touch of grey. Determined, his first action was to try and move his soul but found his attempts to be unsuccessful.

Not giving in, he kept struggling to move his soul in any way possible. After an erratic amount of time, he still did not find success. Indignant, he once more dove into his soul, going deeper until his awareness was filled with the white light shining from his being.

Logan, deciding to call this the Soul space, caught a whiff of a grey streak, fleeing on the edge of his awareness. It tried to escape his detection but was no match for Logan in his own space, especially after practising his awareness for an inordinate amount of time.

Finally grasping _something, _at last, Logan was delighted to find he could still interact with things and objects using his awareness, not unlike a form of telekinesis! Not giving up, he moved his mind closer to the grey streak trying to escape.

When he finally managed to touch it, a multitude of images, emotions and feelings came sweeping through his being, shaking his soul. His memories! Focusing on the grey line, he realized it was connected to his soul, slowly sucking out the recollections of his life.

Logan knew he had to come up with something before he became a husk of his former being. He had to sever his connection with the dark! Forcing down his growing emotions with vigour, he focused his awareness into a sharp edge. Through despair and conviction, he was able to improvise one method to sever the thread.

Ignoring his growing headache he thrust it down, fueling it with feelings of panic, wrath and determination. The last thing he perceived was the destruction of the grey thread before he lost consciousness.

When Logan woke up, he felt different. He quickly concluded that his soul had grown in size, and could not be considered a shining white anymore. Instead, his soul had gained a grey tint to it, from which Logan was able to sense his memories. He could perceive two reasons that could attribute to this change.

The first was that the destruction of the grey thread had allowed him to partially regain his memories. Focusing inward, he tried to remember who he was. To his alarm, he could not remember his parents, nor his best friends.

No matter how hard he tried, it seems that the memories dearest to him were already absorbed by the dark, leaving only recent memories after he came of age and those ingrained into his being.

It shook his soul, and he could not keep his emotions in check any longer. The feeling of knowing you should remember but it being kept away from your awareness was extremely irritating, like a horrible itch that could not be scratched.

Logan felt his soul fluctuate and knew that he could not allow his emotions to run unchecked in this place with his unstable soul and had to keep himself together.

Looking back at his soul to distract himself, he noted the increase in size, even though he could not explain why he felt this way. Trying to understand the difference, he expanded his perception to the utmost of his capabilities.

His actions weren't for nothing, as he found he could feel the emptiness of the dark for at least double the diameter of his soul around him when he stretched it out like a needle and rotated it around his body, not unlike a compass with his soul as the centrepiece.

He kept experimenting with this idea, forming his awareness into multiple shapes and forms, until he caught a sense of something in the distance. it was right at the border of his awareness, allowing Logan to sense it, but not examine it.

_'__Of course! With my bigger soul and the thread to the dark loosened, there shouldn't be anything anchoring me to my place. Perhaps I have been drifting ever since I lost my consciousness!'_

Trying to move, Logan found it was much harder than expected. It was clear the emptiness of the dark was somehow hindering him from moving against its will. He had to stretch his awareness once again, splitting the dark open bit by bit, while attempting to move forward at the same time. He had barely moved before he felt the darkness of unconsciousness approaching once more and had to stop himself.

While waiting, Logan decided to count the time needed for each recuperation of Soulforce, as he had come to call it. Counting upwards, he counted up to 15 minutes before his Soulforce showed signs of saturation once again. It is truly amazing what determination boredom can cause.

Push, rest, push, rest, push, rest. After about three hours of work, Logan finally completely enveloped the newly discovered soul with his Soulforce. Sadly, it seems that the soul, which is about half the size of Logan's had already lost all its memories and become a soulless husk.

This disheartened Logan. After all, this endless plane of darkness would not be healthy to the sanity of any normal human and has already driven Logan to the peak of loneliness.

He did not wish to end up like the soul before him, no matter what.

He must find a way out before his soul succumbs to the dark.


	3. Chapter 2: Souls

Finding courage within himself once more, Logan came closer to the purely white soul. With smaller distances came better details. He noticed how the soul was being eaten away by the dark itself, small flecks of white light disintegrating from the soul, before being absorbed by the darkness.

_'__This is it! An answer to what I was looking for. The memories of a soul must help it keep itself together, not allowing for the devouring of the Dark. As such, a soul without memories is all but defenceless against absorption!'_

Suddenly, one of the specks of light touched Logan's grey soul, and a feeling of intoxication spread out from him. At once, he understood why his soul had grown larger. It had absorbed part of the grey thread, which must have been created through a form of Soulforce.

_'__Consequently, absorbing other souls would allow me to grow my own, causing growth in Soulforce and allow me to possibly even find a way out of this place!'_

A feeling of hope blossoming once more, Logan pushed himself with full force to the soul that is being disintegrated by the dark, determined to take his share of the meal.

Uttering a quick prayer and apology to the soul, he touched it, feeling himself fill up with power. Not allowing even a single particle of light to escape, he completely entombs the soul with his Soulforce, absorbing every particle and cutting of the Dark from taking any more.

Through his awareness, Logan felt himself grow stronger. He measured the size difference and concluded that his Soulforce had grown by a factor of 1.5. With the power of his Soulforce before the devouring, he was capable of extending his awareness to two times the diameter of his soul.

Logan started to sense the difference. Why did his soul only regenerate to maximum capacity, instead of growing infinitely? How come devouring another soul caused his soul to grow stronger?

The answer to such a question lay in the nature of Soulforce. Logan had found that the soul could be compared to a bucket, while Soulforce was the water. It would seem that while the water can be replenished through energy flowing in the dark, the bucket, meaning the soul, is a concept of creation and is not as easily increased.

After enlarging his soul he was able to vaguely notice small, transparent lines of energy through his awareness, replenishing him.

Unfortunately, it seems that his awareness is not yet powerful enough to seek the origin of the energy that replenishes him, and as such cannot yet take advantage of this piece of knowledge. Be that as it may, Logan was still confident in drawing in power at a faster rate, as long as he could find the source.

After the devouring, Logan had surmised he could extend his awareness to three times his souls' diameter. As such, he decided to call this unit Soulsense.

With the feeling of power and euphoria still fresh on his mind, he once again went forth, hunting for more souls, or perhaps a companion. It was only after four long hours that he found another soul, this one at least double his size.

And yet, Logan had to reluctantly accept that even this giant soul could not hold itself against the dark, and had lost its sense of self. Once again apologizing and suppressing his sense of guilt, he touched the soul, hoping to absorb more power for himself to take in.

Although the bigger soul had no consciousness left, it still struggled fiercely. When Logan came into contact with this soul, he felt like he would fall into a deep pool, never to wake again. It was only after a long struggle that the bigger soul relinquished its Soulforce, unable to win the smaller, yet intelligent soul.

A massive influx of force entered him, instantly boosting his total Soulforce to 4.5 and his Soulsense range to 9. Logan noticed multiple differences after the battle.

It seems his force has not only become more plentiful but also more robust and powerful, allowing him to split open the Dark at a faster rate, with the same amount of Soulforce.

If he had to describe the battle, Logan could compare it to a tug of war. Both souls absorb unfiltered power from each other, not yet integrating it for fear of split attention causing an unfortunate loss. After a certain amount of power was absorbed from a soul, it cannot fight back anymore, becoming passive.

It would, however, seem that the souls do not see the Dark as a threat, even as they are being devoured by it.

Logan did not give up, even after defeating the once bigger soul. He seemed almost obsessed, the feeling of hope giving way to desperation, the influx of power and euphoria causing him to seek out more and more souls.

It was only after Logan's soul started to show signs of instability that he forced himself to stop. After defeating the bigger soul, Logan has devoured over 20 different souls of varying sizes. He had become the undisputable predator of the area. With a massive Soulforce of over 70, he could a devour a soul in a matter of minutes.

With his extended Soulsense, he was able to locate another two souls to the right of his current location. Even though both of these souls should be considered empty husks, both souls still instinctually stayed together, not willing to part, yet also not absorbing each other.

Coming closer, his massive soul soon came in proximity with both souls. Enveloping them with his massive awareness, he was able to detect a phenomenon that would have been impossible to detect with a Soulforce of inferior quality.

It would seem that these souls had a small attraction to each other, like the way they resonated caused them to be in a merged state without having them seek to devour each other.

Through these two souls, Logan found that through the emission of certain wavelengths, souls could attract each other. This discovery, he reasoned, could be vital to his growth!

Even though he had become much stronger, his bigger frame forced him to push away more of the Dark, causing transportation to use up much more Soulforce. In the end, He still had to expend massive effort to progress.

As such, Logan started his research. He was met with limited success trying to replicate the wavelengths of the smaller souls, his finesse not yet up to par to the instincts of the twin souls.

_'__I must find a way to attract souls to myself! It is the only way for me to get out of here before I go insane of the silence and darkness. Every time my soul became stronger I was able to discover more and more facts about the place I have become trapped in. The strength of my soul also represents the strength of my being and emotion. There must be a way out if there was a way in!'_

Renewing his determination, he moves even closer, but not close enough for soul-devouring and started to unwind his Soulforce until he had but a weak strand left, his control courtesy of his battles over the weeks against other, more instinctually gifted souls.

This weak strand, comparable to the Soulforce at his awakening, gently wove around one of the souls before entering its Soulspace. Once inside, Logan focused his complete awareness on detecting the waves, and how they are created.

_'__That's it! That's the key!'_ After watching the smaller soul until his own started to destabilize, he finally saw it, the way of replicating these wavelengths. There was still a very small sliver of consciousness present inside of the soul, an intense memory.

It is so powerful that it will create a small shockwave within the space, which in turn will create a self-replicating ripple of memory. Consequently, it would attract the attention of other souls, instinctually seeking something to fill their husks.

Retreating with his awareness, Logan gently probed the other soul, seeing the same wavelengths. At first, he did not understand how two souls could have the same recollection, but it became clear after a while that this memory was not as powerful as the first one.

Unfortunately, it seems that the resonating memory from the first soul created a reaction from the second soul, trying to mimic the memory. It succeeded for the most part but was not capable of truly recreating it. The only reason it was able to succeed is due to its instincts being able to recognize the memory.

_'__It must have been something they both lived through,' _thought Logan.

Feeling curious, and wondering what kind of memory would refuse to fade, even after the devouring of the dark, he once again plunged inside the first soul, trying to see what the fragment of thought had to show.

The moment his awareness got close enough, however, he was suddenly overwhelmed by an outburst of recollection.


	4. Chapter 3: Not Alone

Logan remembered. He remembered the moment of his death. Since his arrival in this plane of darkness, he had avoided the thing he was most curious about. Why was he here? How did he get here?

He knew the answer but was unwilling to delve deeper, to unravel his incomplete memories.

It was at the moment right before losing consciousness that he saw it. The massive crack in his living room. A crack, like one, would have been able to see on a piece of glass, covering reality. And it was within that crack that he saw the darkness, overflowing.

Within this darkness, there were stars of grey, dull lights in the emptiness of the dark. The crack instantly grew to the size of an entire building and crushed it with the power of the dark realm.

The memory ended abruptly. Logan found what he was looking for. The souls he had been absorbing were not souls without life or empty husks, nor were souls of the randomly deceased.

_'They were the souls of those trapped within the building during the incident. Our souls were never supposed to be here, and were in the process of being purified, before being absorbed and becoming part of the dark.'_

Logan felt sick in his imaginary stomach. It is one thing to assume the souls you have been devouring were real people, it is another to confirm they were people you may have talked to before all this happened.

He could not wallow in self-pity, however, as he knows that every second more and more souls will be devoured by the place he found himself trapped in, wasting the power he could have potentially used to get out of here.

Praying for forgiveness from the two souls and suppressing his guilt, he analyzed the way the memory is spread from within the pure soul. Suddenly, Logan had an epiphany. He had always been trying to be versatile in his usage of his body yet only now did he understand that he still had much to learn.

Trying to take the piece of memory inside of his soul, a small thread of dark grey, then using his Soulforce to compress it. By pouring in his Soulforce he would be able to knot the thread into a small ball of dark inside his soul. Replicating the small soul on the side, he weaved his Soulforce into the smallest threads he could create.

Ignoring a dull ache growing inside of his mind, he let the threads surround the memory, before creating a small, vicious circle of Soulforce, constantly draining his reserves until he felt, to his surprise, that his mind was about to snap into two, then with a final push, released his hold over his Soulforce and watched as the memory propelled the circle, now coloured grey from the memory contained within the dark ball, out of his soul, enlarging around him as it disappeared into the dark.

_'__It seems that it is impossible to put in any more Soulforce, I can only hope the distance the wave creates is enough to attract other souls back to me.'_

After resting for about 15 minutes Logan gathered his Soul once more and sent out another wave of Soulforce. He reasoned that if his theory was correct, every single one of the souls gathered in this space should belong to the same building he lived in.

He knew about 150 people living in that apartment and with the event happening after work hours on a weekday, most of them would have been at home. It would be unrealistic to go after all of them and would take up months of his time if the souls would have even survived up until that point.

Even though he felt guilty about his greed, and he knows he is being hypocritical, nothing could stop Logan from taking the souls for himself, even if he will have no consciousness left. It would be better to suit his own needs, rather than feeding the husks of souls to this endless abyss.

Fortunately, it seemed Logan was at least partially correct in his theory, as he could feel the twin souls reach out to him. He also had to begrudgingly admit that these purified souls were much quicker in moving through this space than he was, even though he was much more massive in size, with dozens of times more Soulforce than both of them.

He could only attribute this to his memories. The dark seemed much more amicable to empty husks, ready for devouring, thought Logan drearily.

_'I have taken the first step,'_ Logan reasoned absentmindedly, _'the only thing I can do now is to wait and see as to whether or not my theory is on the ball.'_

Practising the stability and flexibility of his Soulforce, Logan waited. He knew that most of the remaining souls should have experienced the feeling of the crack and that if his theory was correct, he could get out of here sooner than he had imagined.

Yes, indeed. Just when he was about to give up on his theory, a small, pure white soul entered his awareness, going at a pace that Logan could never have matched up to. It kept growing closer and closer, stopping right before the massive ball of grey that was Logan.

It seemed it was content on staying this way, until its inevitable demise by the dark. Exhilarated, Logan quickly latched on to the soul and dragged it into his body, absorbing it in a matter of minutes. Regaining confidence in his theory, he once again started to send out waves of memory with greater vigour as compared to before.

The work of a man's hands shall be rewarded to him. After waiting a couple more minutes, Logan detected more souls coming into his Soulsense domain. Suppressing his greed, he gave a small apology and asked for forgiveness from them, before devouring them completely.


	5. Chapter 4: Creature of the Abyss

Two weeks later, Logan felt like he had hit the jackpot. He felt great as if he had just come home from a morning jog and took a shower. His mind felt refreshed and his efforts rewarded.

His Soulforce had grown a considerable size from his original 70 Soulforce, reaching a total of 130 Soulforce units after devouring more than 50 souls over the course of two weeks. His soul had almost doubled in size. This meant that his Soulsense now covered an area of over 260 times the diameter of his current soul. Not that Logan had any sense of time, he simply felt the joy of progress.

His sense of guilt had dwindled, replaced by a determination to succeed in his endeavours. Logan decided he would not dwell any longer, as that would simply brand him as a hypocrite. It is better for him to bravely own up to his actions, and at least leave this place of darkness.

He had also noticed the continually dwindling power of the souls he was consuming. The wear of the dark caused heavy damage to most souls, giving him increasingly diminishing returns. Even though Logan had devoured over 50 souls, his Soulforce did not even double, even though he got more Soulforce out of only 20 souls one week ago.

He was waiting for another soul to approach him, almost halfway through his Soulsense, when something brushed past his awareness. For the first time, Logan shivered.

_'That wasn't a soul!' _thought Logan, a bubble of fear welling up within him.

Calling back his awareness, he carefully weaved it into a long, thin thread of Soulforce. Extending it forward stealthily, he moved it into the region he felt the sensation. Sweeping past the area around him, Logan didn't find anything, even after searching for a long time.

Finally calming down a bit, he extends his awareness once more, dispelling the feeling as but an illusion, though still refusing to let down his guard.

Abruptly, something appeared in his periphery! Logan quickly gathered his Soulforce onto the entity that trespassed into his awareness.

_'A soul… You scared me half to death dammit! Prepare for punishment, puny thing!'_

Partly losing his rationality, he closes in on the soul with the full might of his massive size, his intentions all but obvious. Meanwhile, the smaller soul approaches carefreely, not realizing the grief it had brought upon the massive soul growing steadily in proximity.

Unfortunately, the smaller soul would not be able to receive said punishment. Out of the dark emptiness, before Logan could even react to its presence, a maw twice the size of Logan's soul, the colour of black transparency, appeared and devoured the pitiful soul in one big bite.

After devouring its prey, the maw disappeared without a trace, the body of the creature unseen by Logan.

Shell-shocked, he dared not move.

_'Where the heck did that thing come from,' _Logan thought, paranoid,_ 'it is in the middle of my Soulsense and yet, I could only feel its presence when it opened its maw and swallowed up the soul'_

Horrified by the realisation he would not be able to see the abomination coming, he gently gathered his Soulforce, using his mind to the limit, trying not to provoke the invisible creature.

He quickly used his concentrated Soulforce to create a sturdy barrier, twice the approximate size of the maw, around himself. Logan could only hope it would be enough.

_'A barrier of this size should prevent me from being swallowed whole. I can only hope it will hold against this horror!'_

Out of the dark, to his right, the massive jaw abruptly materialised once more. It split apart his Soulsense before Logan could even get the chance to glimpse at its appearance!

The destruction of his Soulsense, however, created a short window of opportunity for Logan to react. He stretched his soul, using the whole of his Soulforce to strengthen the right side of the barrier surrounding him.

The destruction of his Soulsense allowed him to create an estimate of its appearance. A maw twice the size of his soul, with a short body following it. A sweeping tail, not unlike a whip, moved it forward while annihilating his awareness.

It was the action of strengthening his barrier, combined with Logan's quick thinking in enlarging the barrier in hopes of not being swallowed, that allowed him to survive the crash that followed.

Bracing for impact, he kept bolstering his defences when a loud blast hit his mind like a truck. The creature slammed into the barrier with its maw wide open, at a speed far superior to anything Logan had ever seen.

Cracks spread out on his barrier like a web. Logan quickly tried to repair the biggest cracks, healing it at breakneck speed. He did not get far before his barrier started breaking apart at a fast pace, the creature grinding its maw against it.

Suppressing his fear of the unknown, Logan tried out a new idea. Not unlike what he did when he first awakened, he wove his force together, creating a long shaft. On the shaft, he constructed a sharp edge ending on one sharp point.

Dismantling the unused parts of the barrier on the other side of the creature, he strengthened the tip of the newly-formed spear. With all the power he could muster, he thrust the spear forward, intending to pierce right into its maw.

With a roar destabilizing his soul, the creature let go of Logan's barrier, his spear stuck right down its throat. Trying to shake the spear loose, the creature rampaged through the dark, with Logan refusing to let go.

Thrusting forward with the entirety of his Soulforce, Logan recklessly abandoned his barrier, reconstructing it into a small edge, hacking down on its tail again and again.

A massive echo struck his soul once again, striving to fruitlessly disturb his concentration. Immersed in the feeling of hanging on the thread of life and death, Logan chopped down one more time with the entirety of his force, severing its tail while keeping the creature in place, manipulating the massive spear stuck in its maw.

Feeling the creature weakening, Logan hacked down on its presumed head, the creature having nowhere to dodge since losing its main method of movement. Cornered, the creature tried to lunge at Logan once more but was stopped by the spear.

With one final chop, the creature stopped moving, its form revealing itself at last.

_'I did it! I survived!' _Logan thought with pride, his feelings of elation only subsiding after a long time.

Unfortunately, after his emotions of victory subsided, what replaced it was fear.

_'One mistake would have meant death. If I didn't have the Soulforce to battle, I would have been dead. Reacting a beat too slow would have meant being devoured. I mustn't get careless!' _Logan thought drearily.

He only had one soul, a simple mistake would have snuffed out his existence. he would have no one to let out his grievances then.

Stabilizing his emotions, he calmly reached out to the corpse of the creature he had slain with his Soulsense. With the creature dead, his sense was not obstructed any longer. A monstrous being was revealed, a bulbous maw, with three full layers of razor-sharp teeth.

Right above its maw was an antenna Logan had almost severed with his final chop. Moving down, the rest of its body was very snake-like, narrowing down until the very end of its tail, ending with two sharp, flat blades on opposite ends.

Cautiously touching the body of the creature, Logan was alarmed to discover it being absorbed into his soul! He felt a cold sensation spread through his being. If absorbing the soul of his fellow humans felt like the warm sentiment of home, the body of this being chilled him to his core, not unlike a blizzard sweeping through his soul. As if he had become a black hole, the entirety of its body was deformed and devoured, expanding his soul and adding a surprising 60 Soulforce capacity, bringing it up to a grand total of 190 Soulforce!


End file.
